En las tinieblas o en el fuego del sol
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: La continuación de la historia presentada en el character driven Insomnio esta aqui. Inicia con el escape de la Firenation y escala a algo que no he encontrado fics a pesar de ser una especulaion valida: TyLee The last Airbender
1. Tensión

-1Nota Inicial: Aquí esta la continuación de insomnio. Y como va parece que será una historia Maiko, curioso porque como se nota en mi imagen, mi firma, bueno soy un Jinko, pero bueno no significa que no pueda escribir otro tipo de relationships con Zuko sobre todo porque hay tantas! Tengo verdaderas ganas de hacer un Ty Luko aunque sea un one-shot.

Un tenso camino lejos de casa.

Mai no sabía como es que lo habían logrado hasta el punto en que ahora estaban, todos habían sido liberados, aunque no todos habían sobrevivido al escape. Las Guerreras Kioshi si lo habían hecho muy al asombro de Mai y cuando se sintió en tierra segura de la nación de fuego creyó que su tiempo había llegado.

La muchacha de oscuros cabellos se arrodillo frente a la lider de las guerreras Kioshi y le puso la daga que había estado en Azula en las manos, es cierto que había esperado volver a ver a Zuko, era un pensamiento muy fuerte en su mente, se lo había comunicado a Azula, pero ahora se sentía conciente de que quizá nunca dejaría la nación de fuego.

-Que ocurre "Cabello negro"?-Le pregunto Suki, jamás sabiendo su nombre y en verdad muy asombrada por la condición de su cabello (Una de las guerreras a su lado al menos tenía el cabello igual de oscuro pero no brillaba en la misma manera.

-Se que desde aquí lograran encontrar un camino a la costa, allí robaran un barco pequeño y de allí buscaran al Avatar basados al menos en el hombre que deje ir que ya debe tener alguna pista o ventaja.-Dijo Mai sin emoción como siempre.

-Es cierto, porque me das el cuchillo entonces?-Inquirió Suki extrañada aun por la actitud.

-Porque ya no me necesitas, y si ya no me necesitas entiendo que es hora de que hagas justicia a tus amigas.-Continuo Mai, se le quebró un poco la voz en la palabra justicia.

Suki se quedo en silencio un momento luego alzó la voz para que todo el campamento pudiera oírla.

-El principe Zuko ataco la aldea Kioshi y prendió fuego a esta. Las llamas ardieron, los Rhinos de su escuadrón quebraron muchas cosas valiosas y arruinaron comida para mas de un día eso es cierto al menos. Luego siguió dando caza al Avatar alrededor del mundo. Hasta el Polo Norte, fue por causa de su necedad que el Avatar no estuvo presente para evitar que un general atacara el espíritu de la Luna, este murió y alguien tuvo que dar su vida para que la Luna volviera esto les explica porque la Luna desapareció un día y me fue contado por un amigo del Avatar en sí, un guerrero de la tribu agua.-Al terminar de decir eso volteó a ver a Hakoda, conciente del parecido entre el y Sokka.-En el Reino Tierra ayudo a Azula según parece a pelear con el Avatar. Ahora ha ido de nuevo en su búsqueda pero esta vez pidiendo perdón; esto me lo ha dicho la dama de fuego Mai aquí presente, y ella tiene el pergamino aun entre sus mangas por si hubiera alguna duda.

El silencio en el campo imperó un momento.

-La dama Mai combatió contra mi y mis guerreras en las afueras de la gran ciudad. Tres de ellas contra seis de nosotras. Mai gano y esta dispuesta a darme su vida como retribución por lo que nos paso después. A darme su vida que en las últimas dos semanas ha sido igual de miserable que la mía. A darme su vida en la que ha pasado entrenando y gracias a esto hemos sido libres hoy.-Suki se detuvo un momento.-Yo no tomare su vida. Ha probado lo amargo, nos ayudo claro.-Y entonces guardo silencio un momento y luego gritó sin temor de que alguien la oyera.-Ella sobretodo mato a la Princesa Azula responsable de la caída de Ba Sing Se!

Hubo un ligero clamor en el campo, ligero no tan desprevenido como el grito de Suki.

-Por lo que a mi concierne estamos a mano.-Dijo Suki y las otras guerreras sonrieron.

Mai se sintió extrañada ante esa sonrisa.

-Si Lee y Kin hubieran querido vernos libres.-Continuo Suki.-Si soporte el deseo de matarte cuando me dí cuenta de quien eras. Ahora es mas sencillo.

-Alguien viene!.-Dijo el vigilante en turno.

-Cuantos son?-Pregunto Hakoda.

-Solo es uno de ellos.-Respondió el vigía.-Mas bien una de ellos, sobre sus manos.

-Es Ty Lee.-Dijo Mai luego se dirigió a Suki.-Vamos a hablar con ella?

-Ella no ha hecho lo que tu hiciste para ganarse nuestra confianza!-Contesto Suki.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Mai y se apretó contra la roca, esperando que su amiga cayera por algún dardo o emboscada pronto.

Mai se sorprendió sin embargo cuando escucho la alegre voz de la castaña.

-Bueno; je se que están por aquí. Azula dijo que así sería.-Luego dandose cuenta de su error siguió.-Bueno quiero decir, yo me rindo esta bien?

Pronto paredes de roca se crearon a su alrededor, su cabeza apenas visible.

-Porque debemos creerte?-Dijo Suki con una mano en la cintura, ´"Tiene un cierto aire de Azula" pensó Ty Lee con la armadura y la postura.

-No tienen que creerme.-Dijo Ty Lee segura de lo que decía.-Azula me dijo que solo estaría a salvo si venía con Mai, yo no podía no obedecer sus últimas palabras; ella pudo haber sido muy mala o perversa, pero aun así era mi amiga, y la amaba, y también Mai es mi amiga y me preocupo como estaba, especialmente por todo lo que le paso. Si no pueden confiar en mi y me van a matar, al menos denle a Mai este mensaje si?.-Ty Lee hizo una pausa para pensar bien sus palabras.-Díganle que salí de Ember Island para verla. Que quise liberarla pero no encontré los planos necesarios y…diganle que Azula no sonaba tan enfadada cuando murió, no con ella.

-Me asegurare de llevar el mensaje.-Dijo Mai en un tono sarcastico.-Pequeña acrobata en verdad extrañe verte.-Dijo no con mucha emoción pero Ty Lee supo que viniendo de Mai era bastante.-Pero el problema es, lo que hicimos a estas chicas. Bueno, lo mas que podrían hacer por ti es llevarte como prisionera. Al menos hasta que la pelea por el barco venga y pruebes que tus habilidades en verdad son útiles.-Mai guardo silencio.

-Nosotros solo las vencimos Mai.-Contesto Ty Lee, no viendo el error en ello. Era una guerra alguién ganaba, alguien perdía Ty Lee prefería mantener las cosas simples.

La mirada de Mai no podría haber mostrado mas miedo por su amiga en ese momento.

Suki la miró con fuerza. Pero al final se dio cuenta de que Ty Lee tenía razón. Ni Mai ni Ty Lee dos guerreras de fuego habían hecho otra cosa sino vencerlas, a lo mucho dañar su orgullo, ellas no las habían metido en la estupidamente pequeña celda, eso era orden de Azula, ellas no las habían violado, ni las habían matado de hambre.

-Libérenla de la roca, pónganle esposas en los brazos hasta arriba de los codos, dos vigilándola a suficiente distancia para que no los toque, pero cerca como para clavar una estocada, dos vigías en relevo, los demás vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera una ardua batalla en los muelles.-Las ordenes de Suki resonaron en la cabeza de todos.

-Y porque ir a los muelles tan protegidos de la Nación de Fuego?-Pregunto Ty Lee.-Cuando hay un barco no muy lejos de aquí. El propio barco en el que yo llegue, sabiendo la situación ordene que se quedará lejos de los muelles, me esperan allí, algunos marineros serán leales, otros no. Pero no será tan complicado.

Todos miraron a Ty Lee y esas decenas de ojos decían desconfianza y trampa.

Mai hablo entonces.-Suki, tus guerreras yo y Ty Lee podemos ir al barco, lo aseguramos y una vez que alcemos las velas con una señal que Ty Lee no conozca…entonces los fugitivos bajan a la nave.

Suki asintió, Ty Lee no sonrió, le dolió que su amiga no confiara en ella. "Debí haberla liberado y las tres estaríamos vivas!"Pensó la cirquense.

Avanzaron bajo el respaldo de la noche, estaban agotadas, pero en el camino habían robado algo de comida y eso les daba algo de fuerza.

Cuando llegaron al barco Ty Lee hablo primero, de principio no tuvieron problema, de haber sido ellas las únicas en abordar no hubiera habido problema alguno en irse. Ty Lee entonces empezó a paralizar a todos los sirvientes menos a uno, ese la miraba fascinado, Ty Lee sabía que haría lo que ella quisiera.

Entonces Mai cambio las velas y los otros guerreros llegaron, fue un viaje apretado hasta el medio día cuando llegaron a uno de los fuertes que aun estaban en poder del Reino Tierra, allí se quedaron todos los guerreros y la tripulación de Ty Lee, solo las guerreras Kioshi y las dos chicas de la Nacion del Fuego siguieron desde allí, todas vestidas en ropas rosas y rojas limpias. A Ty Lee no se le pudo escapar la ironía de que todas se vieran similares a ella, una sonrisa amarga se pintó en su rostro.


	2. Revelaciones

Mai pronto notó la extraña reacción de Ty Lee ante las chicas vestidas igual que ella. Ty Lee permanentemente anclada a unas esposas de piedra en una esquina del barco no parecía sonreír mucho, Mai tomaba el tiempo que podía para platicar y estar con ella.

Es cierto le había guardado un cierto rencor antes, pero el solo saber que había presenciado la muerte de Azula le parecía a Mai suficiente castigo.

-No te gusta compartir tus ropas eh?-Le dijo en un tono de broma, aunque solo Ty Lee lo hubiera podido reconocer en la voz casi plana de Mai.

-No es algo así.-Contesto la castaña mientras sonreía a su amiga.-Y no es sobre estar esposada, Quien sabe si estuviera libre y oyera las cosas que dicen sobre Azula quizá no me hubiera contenido.-La honestidad de Ty Lee sorprendió a Mai.-Es otro par de cosas, como que me recuerden a mis hermanas o como que los funerales de Azula se estén llevando a cabo ahora mismo y no estemos allí para despedirnos.-Los ojos de la acrobata se llenaron de lagrimas.

Mai guardo silencio y solo logró abrazar a su amiga. Se quedaron así un momento; hasta que Suki interrumpió con su voz.

-Estamos cerca de la costa, caminaremos desde aquí al Templo Aire Oeste, en este barco hemos tenido suerte en cuanto a intervenciones, una vez que estemos en tierra no será tan sencillo, si hay alguna guardia colocada en esta zona tendremos que evadirla o arriesgarnos a pelear.-Luego pauso y miro a Ty Lee.-Podrás probar tu voluntad acróbata.-Le dijo.-Estén listas!-Dijo a toda la tripulación después.

Ty Lee sonrió a Mai. Luego volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Quien diría que nuestra Mai se enamoraría de verdad?-Dijo para romper el silencio incomodo.

Mai le contesto con una sonrisa y pronto trajeron una especie de mazo para romper las esposas de Ty Lee. Se las había puesto un maestro tierra pero ninguno estaba con ellas así que una guerrera de Kioshi golpeo con precisión un punto en que las esposas cedieron, la manos de Ty Lee intactas.

No hubo problema al bajar del barco y contrario a toda expectativa de Suki nadie se interpuso entre ellas y un horrible barranco nebuloso donde se supone tenía que estar el templo aire oeste.

-Así que aquí esta el templo aire Oeste?-Dijo Suki incrédula.-No me doy una idea de cómo vamos a llegar a el entonces.

Ty Lee se quedo observando en silencio.

-El templo esta hacia abajo.-Dijo muy sería, quiero decir, el templo esta construido como de cabeza.-Ty Lee sonrió.

Todas las chicas la miraron con extrañeza a la acróbata.

-Mi abuela me contaba una historia de un castillo construido de cabeza…Bueno nos contaba, yo fui la única que decidió pararse de cabeza para verlo "normal" y creo que se refería a este lugar, no se porque.-Luego cayo un momento, fue hasta la orilla y entonces grito.-Zuko! Chico Apuesto de la tribu agua están alli!

Suki no pudo abrir los ojos un poco mas cuando Ty Lee dijo "Chico apuesto de la nación del agua. No respondieron con palabras.

De pronto una sombra salió de entre las nubes y unos segundos después estaban rodeadas por el equipo del Avatar, Zuko a lado de Aang.

El impacto del grupo del Avatar sin embargo fue mayor. Sobretodo cuando lograron reconocer a Suki y en base a ella a las otras guerreras Kioshi y a Mai y Ty Lee.

Nota: Así es, voy a ir con la teoria de que Ty Lee es un Airbender en potencia hope you like it.

-Hola cariño.-Dijo Mai en un tono bastante oscuro.


	3. La Ultima Maestra Aire

-1Zuko no parecía listo para atacar, y de ser necesario hubiera tomado a cualquier otro contrincante.

Pero las chicas recién llegadas tampoco tenían la intención de pelear.

Después de todo en ese traje del guardarropa de Ty Lee los cuchillos no se podían esconder como en el suyo. Todas las chicas levantaron los brazos, se cerraron al centro y dejaron que el Avatar y su equipo vieran que no pretendían daño alguno. Katara mas paranoica que los otros dio una mirada alrededor buscando algún ataque sorpresa del que estas chicas no fueran sino la carnada.

Poco tiempo después la cara rasguñada y mas delgada de Suki les tomo forma en los recuerdos y Sokka fue el primero en avanzar, primero con su actitud jovial, pero a unos pasos de ella se detuvo, se arrodillo y bajo su cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho Suki.-Dijo.-En verdad hubiera querido liberarte. Pero nos negamos a la opción de tu captura hasta que en la invasión Azula te menciono …

Toph interrumpió a Sokka en ese momento.-Debiste haberlo visto! Logro empujar a Azula y la amenazo con su espada, desafortunadamente en ese momento el Eclipse termino y los ataques de Azula nos costaron la retirada.-Toph mentía claro, pero si eso hacia sentir bien a la guerrera derrotada no estaría tan mal.

Suki miro con algo de compasión a Sokka.

-No serías el primero que no resistió un ataque de Azula.-Dijo Suki con un dulce tono de voz mientras levanto a Sokka.-Nuestra amiga aquí presente es la primera que hace que Azula no resista un ataque.

-Yo trate pero no me dijo donde te tenían.-Siguió Sokka como sino le importara lo que le habían dicho.

-Perdí muchas cosas, mucho tiempo y mas importante aun a dos amigas en ese estadio, pero le conseguimos al Avatar su bisonte, por eso peleamos, es lo único que nos queda.-Dijo Suki olvidando la importancia de sus palabras anteriores.

"Aang hubiera visto a Suki gracioso si Toph mintiera" Pensó Suki pero no lo hizo Siguió con su mirada centrada como si lo que dijera Toph no viniera importante para el ahora.

En realidad Aang estaba muy distraído mirando a Zuko dudar de su posición. Muy distraído entendiendo que solo quedaban 4 de las 6 guerreras de Kioshi que el conoció, muy distraído mirando a dos de las chicas que los habían perseguido por el Reino Tierra ahora rindiéndose frente a ellos.

-Haru esposas!.-Le dijo al Maestro Tierra quien acato de inmediato, un poco demasiado bien pues esposo a cada una. Sokka iba a protestar. Suki le dijo que sería solo un momento y que estaba bien.-Aang pareció lamentar sin embargo el hecho y el mismo deshizo las esposas de las guerreras de Kioshi.-Vamos al Templo.

Una vez abajo Mai y Ty Lee siguieron esposadas.

Suki fue encomendada a hablar. Los otros su audiencia.

Volvió a contarlo todo. Desde que encontraron a Appa hasta que Mai llego a la celda y planearon el escape. Mai bajo la cabeza los siguientes segundos mientras Suki contaba el escape. Y la muerte de Azula. Los compañeros del Avatar abrieron los ojos en shock. Lo mismo hizo Zuko.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Como si nadie supiera que hacer después.

Azula era el enemigo, cierto, pero era la hermana de Zuko quien se había probado valiente y honorable ante el Avatar.

Zuko no hablaría de ella. Quizá esto no le importaba.

Y eso mismo creyó Zuko el primer momento, luego sintió algo de dolor en el pecho. Es cierto, el odiaba a Azula, odiaba a Azula casí tanto como a su padre, pero era su hermana aun así.

Azula se lo merecía, Zuko lo sabía.

Pero eso no hacia que las cosas fluyeran mas sencillamente.

La historia llego a un final.

Mai seguía mirando al piso cuando Zuko se acerco, miro al Avatar pidiéndole autorización. El Maestro Aire quitó las esposas el mismo. Luego Zuko se llevo a Mai a caminar, de lo que hablarían nadie mas lo entendería, salvo quizá Ty Lee, pero la acróbata aun estaba en la duda del Avatar y Katara parecía tenerle un odio especialmente profundo.

-Tu fuiste la que grito.-Dijo Sokka.-Tu fuiste la que nos encontró cierto.

Ty Lee solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Y como hiciste eso?-Pregunto Aang.-En la Nación de Fuego no se revela la exacta ubicación de los Templos Aire o sus Ruinas, eso lo aprendí mientras iba a la escuela.

-Cuando era niña.-Empezó Ty Lee hablando suavemente.-Mi abuela me contaba de un gran Castillo de cabeza ubicado en la orilla del mundo en la que el Sol muere. Una vez habitado por la realeza mas especial del mundo, Reyes bondadosos y caritativos que podían volar si así lo deseaban. Estos cuentos los contó a mi y mis seis hermanas, pero pidió que lo guardaramos en secreto de mi abuelo, una de mis hermanas…En verdad no se cual porque todas somos iguales; una de ellas lo contó. Luego cuando le pedíamos a la abuela que nos contara, no aceptaba hacerlo. Salvo cuando yo empecé a practicar gimnasia y me veía saltar y moverme veloz por el piso.

Me dijo que quizá yo no quería quedarme en el piso toda mi vida.

Y me contó mas.

Me dijo que cuando tenía mi edad ella vivía en ese castillo de cabeza. Pero que un día su madre y ella tuvieron que dejarlo en una criatura enorme capaz de caminar por el viento. Su madre había sido de esas personas capaces de volar, pero ella jamás había aprendido mucho siendo muy pequeña para aprender en ese momento.

Su madre la dejo con unas buenas personas de la Nación de Fuego y así adquirió un "hermano" al que no se llevarían con el tiempo. Su hermano se llamaba Cuzon y su familia era de las pocas que recibía a los Reyes del Cielo en aquellos días. Se le prohibió hablar de esto. Ella obedeció pues su madre fue muy severa en cuanto a las consecuencias.

Su madre se fue en esa criatura enorme y nunca volvió.

Mi abuela me enseño lo poco que sabía sobre manejar el Aire, básicamente como usarlo para hacer tus brincos mas altos, para ser capaz de balancear el cuerpo en el viento. Mas que eso no sabía, pero con eso logre grandes cosas en el circo, mi gimnasia, mi ataque de control de Chakras.

Estaba vedada a hablar de esto bajo el mismo voto que mi abuela mantuvo toda su vida hasta que nosotros nacimos.

Pero aquí todo me pareció tener sentido y …-Con eso Ty Lee termino su relato.

-Y eres la última mujer de los nomadas aire!-Dijo Katara.

-En realidad no.-Contesto Ty Lee.-Hay otras seis igual a mi, pero ellas son solo partes de un set y no me sorprendería si las hubieran comprometido ya a todas a algún general de la Nación de Fuego.

Aang hablo entonces.-Eres en verdad la última con el Espíritu de mi pueblo, nacida de mi pueblo. Teo aquí presente tiene el Espíritu. Pero solo tu tienes el Potencial de ser una Maestro Aire.

Ty Lee se quedo mirando fijamente al Avatar.-Empezaremos tu entrenamiento de inmediato.-Dijo Aang.-Ya te has retrasado demasiado.

Todos se asombraron de lo fácil que Aang había aceptado a la chica, pero la verdad es que sus ojos se parecían muchisimo a los de Aang, y tras pensarlo un poco los que la habían visto en combate notaron que sus movimiento tendían a ser veloces como los de Aang solo que certeros por su crianza en la nación de fuego.

En este momento Zuko y Mai volvieron, sus manos engarzadas, aunque sus miradas distintas.

-Sifu Zuko.-Dijo Aang.-Parece que yo tendre una alumna.

Zuko miro la cara de emoción de Aang empezando a acostumbrarse a ella. Mai miro a Ty Lee quien tenía una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro y no podía haber transmitido tal luz.

No solo no era parte del set, y no solo era especial sino que era la última, la mas especial de todas las chicas del mundo.

Este pensamiento trajo luz a Ty Lee como nunca desde haber dejado el circo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Autor: Así es sigo en la linea que prometi, haciendo que Ty Lee resulte ser una maestra aire, es un poco dificil de creer y obvio no va con la serie, pero me parece un argumento valido. Ahora que acabe Dias en BA Sing Sei espero continuar esta y aunque no espero que sea tan buena como mi Jinko epic si le pondre esfuerzo.

Reviews must Welcome!!!


End file.
